Hans and Elsa: Best Friends
by NerdAndBooks
Summary: Elsa's younger sister, Princess Anna, broke her arm and had been sick. She went to the village, and found a boy sobbing behind a rock. They became friends. After a few years, they met each other and became best friends. But, not for long enough when someone made them apart.
1. Chapter One

"Mom, where is Anna?" I asked, wondering where she is. She broke her left arm. I've finding her in the whole castle, except for her room since my parents didn't allow me so. "Elsa, she is having a cold." She said. I sighed and walked outside the castle. There's nobody to play with, since my sister is sick and her left arm broke. I went to the village, where people are busy and children are playing. I came to them "Can I play with you all, too?" I asked shyly.

They looked each at other and then smiled. "Yes, you can!"

One of them said. "What were you playing, then?" I asked. "We were playing tag" said the boy. "And the last one who is joining the game is 'it'!" said another boy. I look surprised as the children run. I giggled and chased them. I saw a girl hid between barrels and didn't notice me. I tagged her and she chased me. I ran as fast as I could and hid in the bushes. Behind the bushes has another path except it lead into the forest.

It has been long since I was hiding. I stayed longer. The sky is starting to get darker. I went out to the path of the forest when I heard someone sobbing loudly. I searched around the trees, in the bushes and rocks. I ended up founding a boy crying behind a rock. He has sunset orange colored hair and emerald eyes. He didn't notice I was here, watching him crying. I pat his back and he look at me, terrified.

"Who are you?" He asks more like a demand.

"I'm Elsa. Why are you crying?" I ask.

He examine my face and looked away, trying to comfort himself to talk. "Nothing. I'm Hans, by the way." He said.

It's a short silence. "You can't cry with nothing." I said."Tell me why."

He looked at me angrily. "It's NOTHING! " He shouted.

I looked at him in despair. Then, I turned into a cross look. "Fine. I was just trying to help you, then you snapped me off like that. If that is what you want, then I'll leave." I shout.

I stomp my way back to the castle. When I came in, my parents quickly came to me. "Where have you been?" Asked my mother. "I'm fine. I played with the village kids." I answered. "Well, next time don't you come back home late. " Said my father. I went into my room, remembered how rude was Hans. With his dirty and half tattered clothes. Maybe I was too annoying, asking on and on. But, I still angry the way he reacted. It's like, he's trying to shoo me off.

After dinner, I came to Anna's room. My mother said that her temperature cooled down a little, and I was pleased. I sat beside her bed, looking at her weak face. She lost some weight, and she looks skinnier than before.

"Elsa?" She asked, gaining her energy slowly.

I smiled."Yes, it's me, your sister. Do you think I'm a prince?"I said.

We laughed a little. Anna reached a glass of water with her shaky hand. I helped her take the glass and let her drink. As I placed back the glass, Anna looked at me innocently.

"Elsa, are you upset that I can't play with you?" She asks.

I shook my head and smiled. "Yes, but I'm still happy that I played with the village kids." I replied.

Anna look at me with a pleased face. "What were you playing, then?" Anna asks.

"Tag. I hid in the bushes for too long until they went home, I guess." I said.

Hans. Then I met Hans crying and yelling at me. "And then, I heard a sobbing sound in the woods. I search and search until I met a boy." I tell her.

She look at me, fascinated like I was telling her a bedtime story. "And then?" She asks. "He had a dirty, tattered clothing and a smeared face. I tried to help him,but he just yell at me. So, I came back to the castle." I told her.

"Oh, I thought you met a prince." Anna said.

"A prince would never sob in the forest, you silly!" I said, tickling Anna's tummy.

She giggled and told me to stop between her unstoppable giggles. A door opened and it was my mother.

"Girls, having a fun time?" She asked and sat at the end of the bed."The royal family from the Southern Isles had come to Arendelle. We had a meeting, though. So, I do hope that you girls behave properly."

We nodded and said together. " Yes, mother."

. As our mother leave, Anna and I talked about the family. Few minutes later, I want to leave the room. Few feet away from the door, Anna called me. "Elsa." She called me again. I stopped walking. "Please see that boy again. I want to hear more stories from you." Anna said. "I promise, Anna. I promise."I said and smiled before I leave. I'm really willing to do what she wants. She broke her hand, she had a cold, I just wouldn't bear to know the next terrible thing happened to my beloved sister. I went off to bed early, can't wait for tomorrow.

I woke up early in the morning, prepare myself for breakfast. I put a three muffins in a small sack. I went to the door , about to go out until my mother asked me. "Elsa, where were you going? The visitors are coming soon." She asked. I smiled."I'm going to the village!" I said. I'm so happy. I want to experience something so I can tell Anna. She will be delighted. I went out, saw a group of boys walking toward the castle. A man on the front is probably the king. There is a boy between the crowd, and he has the same look as the boy I saw yesterday. Orange sunset hair, emerald eyes. Except, he wears clean, new clothes and had a neat hair. Maybe this is a different person. He caught my gaze, and I do the most stupidest thing I've ever done. I ran. To the village, in the forest. I went back to the spot, where Hans sobbing sadly. Nothing here but only dried leaves. One of the leaves has a red splotch on it. So visible. I smell the scent, trying to know what is it. Dried blood. Oh no... This is my fault. He might be eaten by the wild animals! This is my fault for leaving him. "Hey" A voice said from my back. I was so stunned that I leap backwards.

"Who are you?"I asked, even though the described looks like Hans.

He laughed. "It's me, Hans." He said.

I look at him in disbelief, and he begin to mess with his hair. Yep. That's him. "Oh." I said. The only word I said to say 'I knew it's you.'. We sat at the nearest log, eating a muffin.

"So, you are the prince from the Southern Isles." I said.

He nodded. "The others were my brothers." He said. I gasp. That many? He chuckled, as he is expecting for me to be surprised. "There are twelve of them, and I'm the youngest. Three of them didn't like me, they always acted like I was never exist!". Siblings ignored the other? That's just sad. "That's sad. I have a sister, she's Anna, and she is now had a broken left arm and fever. "I said in a pity,sad tone. "That's sad. Wish your sister the best!" He said, smiling. I look at his body, height which is few inches taller. "How old are you?" I asked. "Seven years old." He said, looking at me slyly. He's one year older than me. "Well, I'm six." I said. Then, he shouted "YES!". "Why do you do that?" I asked. He grins so widely that I can see his white teeth and bits of muffin. "My brothers were all older than me, I've always wanted someone who's younger than me." said Hans. Then, I remembered about yesterday, where he is sitting behind a rock, crying in a dirty condition. I didn't see him bleeding. All I saw was dirt, rock and purplish bumps. "Hans, why were you crying and... different yesterday?" I asked. He sighed and look despair, remembering that day, that moment.


	2. Chapter Two

Hans ate his last piece of muffin.

"Well.. They hit me for fun, for ruining my life. But, I never bothered to tell my parents, or anybody. I don't want to lose them." Hans said.

How kind but how stupid it is! "Why don't you want to lose the one who hurt you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because, I would do everything to not losing the ones I love."He said.

"That's.. Nice." I said. I can't stop smiling how nice he was.

We walked to the village, talking about interest and things. Then, a strong hand dragged me and Hans both into the deep woods. Deeper than the place we met. It hurts. I stood up, realizing that Hans has been held by a pair of twins. They have lighter orange hair. Then, a boy with black curls smiled in evil way. Hans told me there were three brothers who hated him, and I begin to get scared.

"Well, look at Hans! He bought a sad, poor little girl here. She doesn't like you, Hans. Don't force her!" said the black curl guy.

"I'm not, Drew!" Hans yelled.

I want to shout at Drew, but I was too scared. I brace myself to talk."H...H...Hey! Leave him alone!" I spluttered.

"See? She's my friend!" yelled Hans.

"You have to be joking, Hans. This isn't your friend. Your friend must be mindless and stupid." Said Drew. How dare he said something like that. "Look at her, all skinny. She needs to be fed. I guess I have to give her the thing."

"NO! DON'T FEED HER WITH THAT! SHE'LL GET SICK! LET ME EAT INSTEAD!" yelled Hans.

Nobody can hear us even how loud someone yelled. I wonder what is that thing. "Then, I suppose I won't feed her with the delicacy. I'll put on her, instead." Drew said. Drew came at me, open a small bag like I have one, then pulled out something with his thumb and point finger. It's a cockroach struggling to run.

"Don't run, or I'll make you eat." He said.

I watch as he put the cockroach on my chest. It run on my face, nose and into my dress. I screamed and whimper but it is useless. I tried to flee it with my hands, but it won't go. They laughed and laughed and I can hear a snort from Drew. The cockroach bit my tummy, which I screamed even louder. I could feel it come through my dress from my left leg. Drew stopped laughing and stomped the cockroach. It died. Hans begin to whimper, and I cried. "This is your fault, Hans! You made her cry!" said Drew in an angry tone. He punched Hans face, no bruise, and the boys left without a trace. I ran to Hans, who was simply dropped just like that. I hugged him, feeling so sad.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" He said in a weak tone. "Remember... Don't tell anybody.". I nodded.

We fixed out hair, rubbed our face with our sleeves. Hope there were no evidence walked to the castle together, like nothing bad happened.


	3. Chapter Three

I bring Hans to Anna's room. She would totally be happy seeing a real prince that is a few years older than her. Anna is sleeping, so I shake her softly. "Anna, a prince has come to see you." I whispered. "Yea. Prince Elsa." Anna said sleepily, shaking hand away telling me to go away. Hans chuckled. He cleared his throat. "I'm Prince Hans, here to see Princess Anna." He said. Anna's eyes opened. She smile widely and jumped up and down.

"A PRINCE! A PRINCE!" She screamed.

"Shhhhhh!" I said pointing my finger to my lips.

Anna touched Hans and checked, like he was an alien.

"Where do you come from? Are you one of daddy's fake princes?"Asked Anna.

Hans twitched his eyebrows. "No, I'm from the Southern Isles." He said.

"Wait. Southern Isles. They came here!" Said Anna and squealed.

She ran on the bed, hugged me. I nearly fell because she is sort of heavier than me and her left hand is broken, so she is not stable. "I love you, Elsa!" She said.

I hugged her back. "The prince will marry Elsa soon! And then everyday I will see him!" Said Anna.

I dropped her. "What?" I said loudly. I looked clueless at Hans. He blushed and shrugged. I smiled and shook my head. "No, Anna. We're just friends." I said. Then the door opened. It's a maid. "Prince Hans, your father had called you." Said the maid. "Okay then. Bye Anna. Bye Elsa. I do hope we can meet again." He said. Anna hugged him. "Thank you." She said and release Hans. I watch as he left the room, wished he would come again. He's a kind boy, and I like his attitude.

I went into my room, quickly open my dress and took a bath. I double clean the wound because it look so dirty even it is small. Getting bitten by a cockroach is disgusting! I wish that the three mean brothers of Hans realize that Hans love them no matter what. After he left, I've been dreaming of Hans playing with me and Anna in the woods.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter in this story, I swear. **

**I'm so sorry. D^: Bah! No feelings here! :^D **


	4. Chapter Four

Few years passed, and now I'm twenty years old. I realized that I have ice power when I was eight, but I'm not happy now. My parents died because of shipwreck. It's really sad when your beloved parents died unexpectedly. I feel so upset. If there is only someone would soothe me and my sister.

I walked into the village, trying to comfort myself. Then, I saw the old bush that I hid before. The memories came back. The sudden sobbing sound, the yelling, the hurt and the smile. It's Hans from the Southern Isles. I remembered back when I used to like him, now I don't since he's gone for years. The wound that the cockroach bite was gone. I went into the forest, surprised that it was still the same. I sat on the old log, feeling relaxed.

The birds are chirping, the leaves dances whilst the wind blows. Then, my hand felt icy. I've turned half of the log into ice! I laughed by myself. I sat back, and an imagination pops up in my mind. What will Hans look this year? Grown beard and mustache? Had a muscular body or chubby body? I smiled. He can't make himself better. The body itself makes it better. I imagined when Anna was young. Had chubby cheeks, small hands and feet. Now, she is slimmer and her hands and feet are almost big as mine! She also had freckles on her face now but still, she looks beautiful. I can't describe myself. I'm same as I used to be! Then, I remembered I have something to do. I rushed back into the village and to the castle. Tomorrow is coronation day!

* * *

I woke up, hearing Anna singing happily. I feel happy, too. But, duty as a queen is much harder. I braid my hair, pulled it up to my head. I stared at my parents picture. "I'll be a good girl." I whispered. I wear my long, dark purple cape and went outside. Honestly, I've never felt so nervous and scared in my life. I took a deep breathe and walked into the hall of a building. There were people choir and lots of people come from other lands, countries. I wonder if Hans came, because I was to scared to even look at them in the eyes.

After the ceremony, lots of people went to the ball. I was laughing at Anna, as she 'danced' with the duke of Weselton. He is silly with his fake wig and 'attractive' dance moves. Anna is mad of me for making her dance with the duke. She nudge my elbow.

"That dance sooo... fun." She said and glance me a death look.

I giggled. "I'm sorry. You must obey the queen!" I said and grinned.

"You wish!" She said and we laughed.

Then, I smell the most beautiful scent. "Chocolate." Anna and I said together.

"Hey, let's go and enjoy the chocolates at my hiding place." I said.

Anna gave me the 'okay' look. I went near her left ear. "That is where I found your prince. Do you remember him?" I whispered.

She beamed nodded. I passed her the small bag I use when I was little from behind. She sneak to the table, quickly took half of the chocolates. We went outside, and there were lots of people came to us. It took a while until we managed to free from sight and sneak into the forest. We sat on the log, eating chocolates and watching the beautiful moon.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna called.  
"Mmmhm?" I answered, my mouth is filled with chocolates.  
"Does it really true that if a couple eats chocolate, they will fell in love?"  
I also had been wondering whenever it is true or not.  
"I don't know, either. Possibly, no. Enchanted, yes." I answered.  
"Mhmmm.. This chocolate has caramel in it! It's delicious! Try some." Anna handed me a piece of chocolate. I took it. It is round. I suck the chocolate and after a while I bite it. Mmm... Caramel.  
"It goes well with the chocolate, isn't it?"  
"It's true." I said, sucking the small bits of caramel. It's a short silence until Anna came up with another topic.

"Remember the prince, Elsa?" asked Anna. I've thinking about him sometimes.  
"Yep. Your dream prince." I said. Anna looked at me with a huge grin.  
"_Your_ dream prince, remember? You keep talking about him a couple of months after he left."  
I blushed. I lost. "Oh.. Yeah. That's the past, when I was little." I answered.  
She nudged my elbow, making smooching sounds.  
"Stop it Anna!" I laughed, looking at Anna's funny face. Suddenly, I heard the bushes shaking. We stood still and quiet.  
"Heard that?" Anna asked. I nodded. We stood up. "If it's a fierce animal, then do your magic." She whispered in my ear. It was nothing but a rabbit. A white rabbit with black spots. "Oooh! I want that bunny! Catch that!" Anna said and chased the rabbit. She gone out of sight. I waited for her. After a while, she returned while cradling a rabbit. She gave it to me and I stroked the cute rabbit. Without saying anything, we went back to the castle, and some kids crowded us at the village.

"Hey, what is that cute little bunny's name?" Asked a girl.  
"It's Prince Hans." Whispered Anna to me. I was thinking about the rabbit, less minding anything.  
"It's Prince Hans of Southern Isles." I said, simply without thinking anything.  
The kids looked at me in disbelief. "It's a prince's name?" Asked a girl with black hair.  
WHAT DID I JUST SAID?! I look at Anna, who is busy laughing.  
" S..S.. Sorry! It's her rabbit not mine. She..She took it and I didn't know the name! I was.." I spluttered and sigh.  
"It's Hans." I said regretfully.  
"It's Hansel." Said a voice behind me. Eek!  
I looked behind, and was surprised it's a tall man. I took steps back, and Anna seemed to notice. She came near me. The rabbit has slept in my cradle. The kids ran back to their houses, and seemed nobody was around us. He had dark sunset orange hair and emerald eyes. He had a board chest and had those thick sideburns. I squint my eyes. He can't be.. "Prince Hans?" I asked. He smiled. "It's him!" I said in a high tone and Anna laughed at it. I hugged him. The, I release quickly. It will be awkward by the way I reacted like this. "You came, but why don't see me earlier?" I asked him. He looks around. Anna and I did, too. People were peeking us from the windows, watching us talking. "At the castle then." Anna said. The villagers had came home, already. The royal people in the castle wasn't. Some asked where have I gone, and some admired the rabbit. I gave Anna the rabbit before Hans and I go up the staircase. "No, you take it." said Anna. "Thank you." I said and smiled.

Hans and I talked about each other at the balcony. "So, what's going up with you these recent years?" I asked Hans.

"Well.. It's normal. You know, with the ignorance..." Hans said, leaving the sentence trail off like that. I knew what he meant.

"Why don't you visit here sometimes, recently?" I asked again.

He sighed. "Sorry, I can't go much often because... My family doesn't trust me since I was the , they did trust me but.. Some of my brothers have to follow me and the three would absolutely volunteer. I don't want to see a sorrow side of you again. After that happened." He said.

I smiled and rubbed his face. "I understand. You are my old best friend, anyways." I said."That cockroach is dead, I'm _stronger, _and my wound is gone. Don't worry, Hans. They'll realize soon.". I smiled and he showed me a smile back.

It's a silence. "Isn't that rabbit cute. What should I call it?" I asked, pointing to the cushion seat where the rabbit is sleeping. It's a short silence as we think a name for it.

"How 'bout Splotches?" Hans asked. "It has those black spots like ink splotches on a white paper.". He was right.

"Your a genius, Hans!" I said.

He blushed lightly. I went to the chair and picked up Splotches gently.

"I wonder what is Splotches's gender." I asked, examining it.

I gave it to Hans, and he examines back. I laughed they way he looks when he examines. "A male rabbit." He said, putting Splotches back sleeping on the chair.

We climbed up to the rooftop, watching stars around us. Hans and I tell jokes to each other, laugh, and helped each other when the person it about to fall.- especially me. I've laughing so much at Hans jokes that I would fall.

"Hey, Hans. Do you want to have a little sister?"I asked.  
He thought for a second. "I've already had a lot of siblings. So, I didn't need one." He said.  
It fell silent. "Hey Hans." I called him.  
"Yes?" He said, looking at the sky.  
I grinned to myself, looking at his face. "You already had a girlfriend, don't you?"I said, nudging him elbow with mine.  
He blushed lightly and shook his head. "I don't. How 'bout you?" He asked.  
I smiled, wrapping my arms together on my stomach. "I have one." I said.  
"Wow, I knew someone like you have special someone." He said, giving me a smile.

I thought for a moment. "His name is... Drew." I said, simply, giving a devilish smile. "From the Southern Isles.". He chuckled. "You really do like to lie, don't you?" He said, pinching my right cheek. "Ow. Forgive the queen then." I said, rubbing my cheek. "Okay, okay." He said. All the sudden, I sat even nearer to Prince Hans.

"See that star, Elsa?" Hans asked, pointing to a star which shines brightly.  
"Yes, isn't it special than others?" I said.  
"I see you special than the others like that."  
I looked at him. He is blushing and serious. I put my head near his chest, wrapping my arms around him.  
"Oh, Hans. You are my best friend." I whispered, enough for him to hear.  
It's a silence and I can hear he whispered back to me. "_You,too._"


	5. Chapter Five

**So, I started to make spaces, instead compact to each other which it looks like a boring historical fiction novel or a textbook than a fun going fan fiction. I don't know (and lazy) to make changes on the other part, which is so compacted and keeps people drooling and cry of boredom. If you made till this part, congrats, you survived!**

* * *

I woke up in the morning, feeling happy and drowsy. I slept at three o'clock in the morning just to have fun. Prince Hans promised me to come here whenever he likes, and I can come to his whenever I like. We are like normal friends, no royalty, meet always. His brothers aren't coming, because I want their father to do like that. Since I'm the queen, he followed my orders with two conditions.

First, don't do anything that will cause lots of problems.  
Lastly, don't do any unexpected bonding like making out.

We agreed with the King, and so, Prince Hans was free from the 'curse' of brother-sitting. After breakfast, I went into my room to make sculpture of a small crown. I raised my finger and then there is a small crown created on the drawer in my room. I put the crown on Splotches's head. I picked it up and I spun him around in the room.

"King Splotches of Arendelle!" I shouted and crown dropped, breaking into sharp icicle pieces.

Oops. If Splotches step on this, he will hurt his foot. I take back the ice using my magic. I bring Splotches to the garden, where it is a heaven of food for a rabbit like him. He wriggled and moving eagerly, trying to free from my hands. I put him down, and it ran around, munching grass. Silly rabbit. It wont stop until I picked it up. Then, Splotches nearly ate a planted daisy when I picked it up, patting his head like hitting him.

"Bad boy, bad." I said.

Then, Anna appeared behind me from nowhere. Why does people always appear behind me from nowhere?!

"I see you have a lot of fun with your boyfriend." She said with a smirk.

"I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm sure you knew that!" I said.

"Oh... Really?" Anna said and put her arms around her. "The hug with the Prince Charming?"

I looked at her, surprisingly. "How do you know that, and by any mean he's not my boyfriend!"

She giggled. "I'm the real master of this castle! I knew how to sneak into anywhere! Even your room!"

I looked at her with a frown look. "So, you're the one who took my book and accused I put in your room cause I forgot?". She gulped.

"But... At least I didn't tell anyone your secrets.. You know. The sweet dreams you had about Hans. Playing around and.."

"SHSHHSHSHSHHHH! Don't say it over here people gonna..."

"Your highness, Prince Hans from the Southern Isles is here." a butler said, more like snapping in.

I looked at Anna, who is stroking Splotches.

"Take Splotches with you, hadda go!"I said and quickly put Splotches on Anna's hands, I started running quickly into the castle.

"Whaa..? Splotch-who?" She asked after I was a few feet in front of her.

In the main hall, there is Hans, looking at one of the decorations in the castle. I stopped running, and started to walk. When I was near him, he begin to make a slutty, silly face.

"You look stunning today, baby." He said.

I laughed. "I love your jokes, but this one might ruin the promise we did to your father." I said.

He chuckled. "At least it's a _joke, _not real. If it's real, I might slip my lips to yours." He said.

"HAAAAANSSSSS...Anna might be hearing our conversation. She will be making love stories about us." I whispered after I moan his name. We went to our meeting place, which is in the forest when we first met. Suddenly, I tripped into one of the rocks and fell. My face lay flat on the dirt. Hans helped me to get up and sat me down on the log. I wiped my face with my sleeve, dusted my skirt. Until I realize that there is a huge torn on the side of my skirt, revealing half of my leg. I blushed, pushing Hans aside.

"Don't look at my leg..." I said, closing the torn part even though the leg can still be seen.

"Wh.."

"The skirt tore and you can see half of my bare leg. You aren't a pervert, aren't you? So, don't see them."

Hans looked at me, not looking at the skirt as possible. He chuckled. "I'm not like Drew, the one who desire girls more than anything. " He said. It's a silence as we see animals approach us. We didn't make a move, because the animals are easily terrified.

"I might be the savior of you, Elsa." A voice said from behind us. I turned at it is Anna with something in her bag.

"Come, Elsa. I have a new clothing for you." She said, grabbing my arm, leading me into the woods. As we stopped, I had millions of questions for her.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE HERE? HOW DID YOU KNOW MY SKIRT TORE?" I asked.

"First, I sneak up to you. Second, I saw you fell, quickly ran to the castle and grab another random dress of yours and came back." She answered.

"Okay. Let me see what random dress you took." I said.

Anna opened her bag, taking out a dress.

I gasped.

It's a dress I would never, ever wear in my whole life. A gift from some royal people gave to me during my birthday.  
It's a deep green dress which is knee long and it is strapless. It has a white ribbon on the tight.

"Oh my, Anna! I already told you that I won't wear that forever, for eternity! " I said.

"Well, let's end that. Now wear it behind those trees." Anna said. I went behind a huge tree, open my tore dress and wear the short dress. I tied the ribbon and returned. Anna gasped.

"Oh my goodness! You look gorgeous!" She said.

I blushed. "Thanks." "Here, this dress. Bring it to the tailor, okay?".

Anna nodded and put my clothes in the bag. "Hans will love that! Bye! Oh, and don't forget, hide that wound!".

I watch as she left, and I return to Hans. He is watching the birds. "Hans." I called him. I stopped as he looked at me, surprisingly. His mouth hanged wide, maybe I look like a slut. I walked backwards slowly.

"I'm speechless... Is that Elsa or another princess?" He asked. I giggled.

He shook his head. "Come and sit beside me." He said. I sat beside him.

It's a silence. Awkward silence. I pulled the skirt to make it longer, but that's the limit. I feel so exposed, like I was nude only wearing my underwear.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks. I never wore a short dress before. Even if I had one, I wouldn't wear it for eternity." I said.

"Soo... About the exposed legs.. Now, it's more exposed." He said.

I blushed lightly. "Never mind. You can watch them as you like." I said.

He laughed. "Should I go get Drew? Because he will like these things." He said.

"And he will not put a cockroach inside you..."

"What did he put instead?" I asked.

"... His filthy hands."

"Ugh!" I said, nudging Hans as he chuckled.

"I wouldn't dare imagine that situation, as your twins grabbed you and he put his.. ugh!"

"Chill, ice queen!" Said Hans. He put his left hand around me. "Those are not going to happen!"

"Don't touch me, Hans." I said, pulling his heavy arm off from me. Sheesh. He let me go.

"Hey, Elsa. Guess what."

"What?" I somehow a little annoyed at questions like that.

"Today is my birthday."

"Really? I didn't..."

"Kiss me." He said, making those flirty silly faces again

"Ah, you got me. Today isn't your birthday." I said.

He gives a sigh and a loud moan. "Why do you have to ruin my tricks?!" He said.

"Because I'm better than you.I knew everything about you." I said.

"Really?" He said. "Then, what is the twins's names?"

I looked at him. He looked at me back with the confidence of 'I know that you'll give up'.

"Okay fine. I know everything of your jokes." I said.

"Their names are Derek and Damien." He said.

He told me all their names. From the first to the end. Such royal names and so many son the king and queen has. I seen the queen before, yet, she look so flawless and beautiful even though she gave birth to thirteen sons! But, I'm not comparing my own mother with his. My mother is beautiful too, but beautiful after lots of giving birth, is impossible!

"I like how your mother looks like. She's beautiful." I said.

"Yes, she is. That is what everybody said. Now, I can't see her anymore. Everyone can't." He answered, looking miserable.

"You mean.. She's gone?" I said. He ignored, and I can take that as a yes. He try to fight his tears, I try to fight mine too. It remind me of my parents. I can't let him cry, sad, feeling all miserable. It's my fault for coming up such a topic. I did what I have to.

I kiss him on the cheek.

He looked at me, surprised. "It's my fault for bringing up the topic. I did what I should. I feel sorry for you, though" I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks. Having with you around is sure fun." He said. _With you too, Hans._

I stood up in front of him, standing straight as a respectful soldier. "I declare you, Prince Hans, as Queen Elsa's best friend.". He stand up, bowed at me. "Thank you, Queen Elsa." He said.  
We laughed.


	6. Chapter Six

I woke up and the ache on my leg is gone. It's been haunting me since my last dinner. Why didn't it felt hurt when I first fell down? That's why I hate wound. But, never mind. A new happy day had come, that I've waiting since yesterday. I promised Prince Hans that me and Anna will go to his castle, with Splotches. I bring two company so they'll have fun like I did. His castle will be larger than mine, since it's a big family. I changed into a different crown. An icy crown that I made by myself. If someone asks me if it's real ice, I'll tell them it's just the design. It has aquamarine and zircon gemstones, and my favorite gemstone is in the middle, the sapphire. I went out my room and Anna went out of her room, too. She is cradling Splotches, who is wearing green ribbon with diamond the middle.

"I like the new ribbon, Anna." I said, looking at the cute rabbit.

"Your welcome. Your crown looks beautiful!"She said. "I wish I had the ability like you."

I smiled, and put my hand on her shoulder. "Your ability is to make people happy." I said.

We went to Southern Isles, and when we are so near, I would see the huge castle. I've never seen a magnificent before! I stopped and watched with awe. "Come on, Elsa. The rabbit is too eager to leave the bag!" Anna said, making me back to the real world. It was true. Splotches is struggling to get out from the beg beside the horse, but was pushed inside frequently. I nodded and continue our journey. We went to the castle, and there was Prince Hans, waiting for us outside the castle. Guess he was worried of us. I went down from the horse and patted it gently on the head.

"Hello Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." greeted Hans.

"Hi." Anna and I said in unison. We giggled. He lead us into the castle, which we gasped even more. Anna accidently dropped Splotches into the floor, and it slowly walked on the foreign floor.

"IT'S SO BIG I CAN FILL A WHALE!" Shouted Anna.

I nudged Anna's arm with my elbow. It's embarrassing! Hans laughed, it made me even more embarrassed. Anna realized the situation and she make her apologetic face.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that. I'm just over excited." She said, rubbing her right elbow.

"It's.. It's okay. I understand." He said. Then, he lead us room by room. The gallery room amaze us, and that is when Splotches fell asleep in Anna's cradle after munching a carrot stick. We go upstairs, and there are dozen of room more. "Wow. Heaven of doors!" I said, looking all of the doors. Hans chuckled. "They won't lead to someplace like candy land." He said.

"Oh. So, what are the most rooms are? You and your brother's rooms?" Anna asked, still fascinated.

"Yes. Don't go into their rooms, though." Hans said to us. "Their rage is no kidding." He whispered.

He bring us to the library room, which is larger than mine. Books, books everywhere! There are some of Hans's brothers here, but they didn't care about our arrival. They aren't those naughty ones, like Hans's says, they are the busy ones.

Then, he bring us to the piano room. As we got in, it was big but the only thing in the room are two pianos and a couple of sofas. When I was about to touch the piano, Hans said it was Drew's, and I backed away. Then, as the others are about to leave, I froze a key. The key that are always used during playing a piano. I giggled, leave the room. Drew will pay for what he did, but he won't realize I did that.

We went downstairs, told us to wait at the hall room, and he disappear. Anna and I sat at one of the sofa, and begin stroking Splotches. I wonder what is Hans doing in the kitchen. Splotches is eating another stick of carrot.

"Eat, sleep. That is all he does." I said, playing with Splotches's ear.

"One day, he'll get fatter and we won't carry him." Anna said. We giggled.

Then, a huge man entered. He had light brown hair, big body and tall. I swear I held my breath as he appeared. He didn't turn around, and I assume he didn't realize we were here, and he go straight up the staircase. Anna and I look at each other, terrified. Hans did told me that some of his brothers were huge, but this is ginormous to someone who never seen a person big as that!

"I'm scared. I'm totally scared. Did you saw Splotches hid?" Anna asked, stroking Splotches.

"No, but I was terrified much." I answered. I look at Splotches, he's shivering. Hans returned, and Anna and I did our fake smiles.

"Heyy... Hans.. What did you do in the kitchen?" Anna said, still hiding her terrified feelings.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go out to the village, shall we?" Hans asked. He's hiding something from us, and I can feel that.

We went to the village, and the situation is whole lot more merrier. There are interesting shops here and there, children playing and adults busy. Anna looks so happy that she left us. She went to buy something in a shop but I wasn't sure what is it.

"This place is merrier than ours. It must be always happy harmony here." I said, as we sat on a bench.

"Ah, not really. If you are used and born with this condition, it's just another normal place." Hans answered, watching children playing. Anna return, Splotches in a bag, with lots of bags.

"What did you buy, Anna?" I asked. It wouldn't be clothes, she doesn't desire something like that.

"Chocolates. Here for you. Don't worry there's only six bags to carry. Two for you and Hans.." She said, giving me two bags. I look in one of the bag, and look at Anna's face.

"Thank you! I love these!" I said, in a high squealing tone. I like chocolates, but the chef in the castle wont give me some, and I understand.

"Thank you, Anna." Hans said, smiling. "Follow me, to a place I saw when I was on my way to Arendelle. But, we need our horses.". 'Our horses' hahaha! Seems like something funny and familiar for me!

We went to the place that Hans said, and it is between Arendelle and Southern Isles. As we got deeper and deeper into the trees, Anna and I gasped. There is a beautiful pond surrounded with all kinds of flowers. There is a bench and I suppose Hans put that.

"It's... so... BEAUTIFUL!" Anna shouted and squealed. She put down Splotches and it ran around. Anna and I jumped into the flower bed and lay down.

"It's lovely." I said and picked a dandelion and blew it.

"Well, I've taking care this place after I first met it when I coming back home after the coronation." Hans said, sitting on a bench. "That's why I'm a bit late to go to your castle.".

"It's okay. It's worth the time taking care the flowers. " I said.

Hans chuckled. "So, is this some kind of forgiving me?" He asked.

"Mmmhmmm." I said, staring at the pond. I stood up, taking off my shoes and dipped my foot inside the water. I sat down, playing with the water.

Anna joined too, and she seems to splashing Splotches with some water. Then, she splashed at me. I splashed back at her. We giggled as we splash at each other.

"Come on, Hans!" I shouted. He shook his head.

Then, Anna stopped and wear her shoes. I still continue playing the water with my foot. After a while, my foot soaked and it look like an old lady's foot! I quickly got off from the water and wore my shoes.

I sat beside Hans as we watch Anna bathe Splotches.

"Hey, Hans. I was just wondering. What will your brother do if he knows this place?" I asked.

"They will probably destroy the flowers. Then, they might pollute the water." He said.

"That's just.. mean." I said, imagining how it looks like.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they wont know."

"I hope so."

Then, he turned his head to me and neared my right ear.

"Remember, about the Drew's hands?" He whispered.

I looked at him in disgust. "OH GOD, HANS! GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted. How disgusted am I remembering that chat, that imagination.

He laughed loudly and snorted a little. Anna looked at me suspiciously, then made her naughty face. "Looooovee..." She said. Hans stopped laughing and stared at Anna, blushing as red as a tomato. Me too.

"Are you guys talking about loooveee... Romance... MARRIAGE?!" She said and higher her tone when she said the word 'Marriage'. Seriously?! Marriage? I've never ever talked about marriage in my whole life! It's just... useless and meaningless for a lady like me!

"N..N...NO!"I spluttered. Why should I splutter when it's the truth? "We were talking.. about... Just mind your own business!" I shouted.

Anna looked at me with a confused look. "Love?".

"We were talking about..Drew, my brother. He once picked his nose." Hans said.

"Oh well, whatever you were talking about must been something 'naughty'." Anna said and showed that sly-naughty face.

It's a short silence until someone panicked.

"I almost forgot that I have something to do! Sorry that I can't stay longer! I hope you understand!" Hans said. He rushed and disappeared.

"Well.. Kinda rude but I understand his 'rush' situation." Anna said.

We went back to the castle, and when we are at the village, there is a group of villagers gathered together. I went into the crowd with Anna and people look at me with disbelief.

"There is the slut!" Shouted the Duke of Weselton. I look at him with a surprised face.

"I'm not a sl.. Whatever you say but I've never been like that!" I shouted back.

"Well, then why don't you appear the last two days? You even disappeared during the ball!" He said. "Maybe.. She went flirting with the youngest Prince of Southern Isles! "

I shot him an angry look and I can feel my blood run through my face.

"WE ARE FRIENDS, NOT A PAIR OF LOVERS!" I screamed. I took a deep breath. No, Elsa, no... Your power, remember?

"So, what's with the hugging on the rooftop, Queen Elsa?"

I turned to Anna, who shrugged. "I didn't do anything, Elsa." She said.

"It's just a hug! We were best friends!" I shouted right at the duke's face.

"Oh, you said you were friends, now best friends. What's next? Lovers?"

I felt the urge to punch this little man with those ugly mustache right in the whole face.

"Then, how about the short green dress?" He asked.

People gasped, I was surprised too. How did he knew? Wait. There is must been something fishy here.

I took the duke's collar, making him raise up from the ground, and I pinned him into a wall of a house.

"How did you know?" I whispered to him, but sarcastic, and he is shaking.

"Maybe... Who told you?!" He didn't say anything but begin to sweat.

"SAY IT OR I'LL F*#KING KILL YOU RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!" I said louder, but still, only he can hear it.

"Okay, okay! It's... It's.. The..." He sputtered and his worried face turned into a smile. The guards pushed me aside, as I slapped their strong hands away from me.

Anna hugged and lead me back to the castle, as she try to calm me down.

I'm laying on my bed, having so much negative feelings. Angry about the duke, nervous, scared and sad what the King of Southern Isles will say to me. The recent news will be sent person to person, until the royal people. News are faster than anything, especially when it involves something negative and untrue. He might make Hans and I apart, and our best friend relationship will be gone, never exist. But, I'm so curious who is that mean person who try to make us apart. Anna? No, she is my trustful and beloved sister.  
When the king sentenced that I can't be with Hans, I'll be alone. Alone forever with Anna, living with the rumors that were incompletely true. Then, they'll make bad nicknames about me.

Before I would held my sadness and tears that is heating my eyes, I'm crying with my face on my pillow.

I'll be all alone, like a caged animal.

* * *

**Wondering who is the mean idiot who told lies? Read on, readers. But, be informed that if you are some kids who doesn't know this is 'TEEN' rated, beware. Some parts gonna start the grooooveee...And by da groove I mean 'THIS IS TEEN RATED'! **

** Ps, The upgoing parts isn't like the ones with the 'MATURED' rated. It does have those part but still in a censored teen way. Don't worry, 'anti-porn' readers! **


	7. Chapter Seven

"Elsa." A voice called me. It sounds like Hans. No, it's really Hans. It's just my imagination so I just continue dumping my face in the pillow. "ELSA!" The voice hushed. I look at the direction of the voice and it's really Hans. I rubbed my eyes twice, as if it's a dream. I pulled the 'Hans' cheeks and it's really him. It's Hans.

"What are you doing, Elsa?! Do you think I'm just your IMAGINATION?!" Hans said in disbelief.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" I shouted, and closed my mouth.

"Sorry. I was just.." I said and sighed. "Have you heard about the news?".

"Yes, and that duke is such a storyteller!" I laughed, but just for a while.

"Some said you pinned him on the wall!"

"Yes, I did. I was so mad. And.."

"Elsa, I have to sneak here just for some fake rumor."

"I know, and hear this.; Someone told the duke about those stuff."

"As I expected." Hans said, folding his arms around his chest.

"He was about to answer when his guards pushed me away!" I said. Then, it was a short silence.

"Man, this room is cold."

"Yeah, this _night_ is cold." I said, trying to change his expectations. Telling him about my powers will be much worse.

Then, my tears start rolling down my eyes. "What will happened to us?! What will your father said to us?!" I asked, crying.

"I don't know, Elsa. Hope it's not a bad thing. But, expectations says it will be bad." He said.

_It will be bad. _Hans bring me near to him and I hugged him.

"Hans, will you promise to sneak here again if we won't be able to see again?" I asked, still in his hug.

"Promise. But, what if the king knows?"He asked.

"Let's just see, but he won't know.".

We sat together on the floor, facing the window, watching the bright moon.

"Elsa, did you know you are my first friend?" He said.

"I didn't. But, you were my first friend, too." I said.

"Did you know, that those three brothers of mine won't let me friends with anyone. They did rather let me die alone."

"That's so mean! You can't be alone for eternity!" I said, looking at him.

"I know. Yet, you are the first one to know how I felt about my family. All messed up." That's just sad.

Having brothers that bosses you around. Letting you all alone and make you suffer with their beatings and tricks. I put his arm around me, and he looked at me , surprised.

"I'm just cold, Hans." I whispered to him. "We are best friends, right?". He smiled, and I take that as a yes.

As he dozed of with the surroundings, I draw my lips near to his, and he seemed to not realizing it. I didn't expected that I did this, but I just continue my work. Then, there is a knock.  
UGH! I was really close!

I quickly told Hans to hid under my bed, and shouted "Come in!".

It was Anna. "I can't sleep." She said. "Me neither." I replied.

She sat beside me, crossed legs.

"I'm worried about recently." Anna said.

"Me too." I replied.

"I don't want to give our family a bad reputation, but this... Is unexpected."

"I know, Anna. I can't... I can't do anything, but hoping."

"Hope, hope is our only weapon."

It's a short silence, and the bed sheets moved. Without asking anything, Anna pulled up the sheet and there was Hans, hiding as a turtle.

"As I guessed. Come out, Hans." Anna said. He came out, sat beside me.

"Guess I shouldn't move a muscle next time." Hans said.

"And you'll have a back ache." Anna said. Anna and I giggled.

"Hey." Hans said. "Hey." Hans repeated, but we are too busy with our giggles. He pulled our hair.

"OW!" Anna and I said together.

"I'm just curious. Who is that mean hearted person that had been spying on us, telling fake rumors to the annoying duke. " Hans said. I'm curious, either.

"I did." Anna said. "Meh. Just kidding. I'm just supporting you guys love."

"Ugh, Anna! NO!" I shouted, nudging Anna's elbow.

"Hey, what?! It's true! If not, I would spreading this to the whole world!"

"Good point, Anna. But, we aren't in love." Hans said. "Oops! Have to go! I don't want to get busted!"

Hans left from a hole in the wall, then he arranged back the bricks. Few minutes of silence, Anna breaks in.

"Wow. I knew you were about to kiss him." Anna said.

"What? Did you.. Oh, I forgot, you are the master here." I said, rolling my eyes. "I was just in the mood, but now, I didn't. So.. End topic."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, my just fallen in love Queen, just admit you like him." Anna said. I just ignored her, pacing my face away from her.

"Fine. How many percent you like him?" I think for a moment.

"50%?" I said, unsure. She squealed like a chipmunk.

"That's near to the loooveee... My queen!"

"Please, stop pressing the word 'love'. It annoys me"

"Just adding the, La Mode." I rolled my eyes.

La Mode, such words, such language. I think I need to talk Spanish so Anna will not make more weird words. I've knew a bit, just because I learn and read some in the library room.

"Esa palabra que está intentando, no tiene sentido." I said.

"Oooh... Challenge. You do know that I also know Spanish." Anna said.

"Yep. Never knew you know them."

"Sólo admite que lo ama!"

"Ugh. Al igual, no el amor!"

" Hah! That's your best shot?!" Anna said, like she is so good at Spanish. She flunked the Spanish test that my mother made before!

"Look, no language fight here." I said.

"Fine. Reina coqueta." She mutters as she was about to leave.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" I shouted. Then, I lay on my bed, laughing unstoppable.


	8. Chapter Eight

I woke up, and walked to the window. Another great morning. I remember about the duke as I watch the village. Not a great morning. I bathe and wore my lucky dress, a normal dress but still queen like, hoping that the king won't give me any bad news. As I went to my drawer, there's a letter on it. I didn't saw it yesterday, maybe Anna sneak in to put it. When I opened it, it's in German. Ugh, more foreign languages. Anna doesn't know German language, neither I. It's a short sentence.

'Pech mit Ihnen.

Hans wird von Ihnen getrennt zu werden.

Schlampe geil Königin'

When it says Hans's name, I'm sure this is someone that told the rumors to the duke. Wait. Hans is a German name. So, Hans's family must been knowing German language.

I crumpled the paper and went stomping to Anna's room. I knocked the door loudly, and knocked many times, like I'm desperately need her. Anna must been sleeping from hearing her moan and mutter. Anna opened the door, looking like a complete beast. Messy hair, bags under her eyes.

"What?" She said, sarcastic.

"See this?" I said, showing the crumpled paper in front of her.

She held and examine the paper."What.. Isn't this in German? You do know I don't.."

"Yes, and you know which family we knew that knows German and is mixed German?"

"Which family?" I moaned. Seriously, Anna? Seriously?! The guy who you always said I liked him!

"It's HAAAAAANSSSS!" I shouted.

"He's not from ger.. Oh..!" She realized, as she gave me the paper. She closed the door, and opened back after a couple of minutes. She is readily prepared.

"This must been one of his brothers's tricks! Let's go get Hans!" She said.

"Woah, woah, woah! Did you even remember about yesterday?" I pushed Anna aside as she begin to run.

"Oh yeah. How can we tell him about this? How about we send him a letter?"

"Hmmm..."

"Using a bird?"

"That's a great idea, Anna!"

We took a piece of paper, and decided together to make a sentence. After lot's of arguments, we completed a whole letter. We pasted the small paper on the letter, so he'll get the original letter and will examine the handwriting. Anyways, neither Anna and I can write in German letters.

'_Dear Hans,_

_ How are you? Any news? We are fine here, just a curious small paper that has been sent by some freak. I knew you were mix blood German and... whatever. At least you knew German language, right? So, here's the letter. _

_ From your friends, _

_ Queen Elsa and Princess Anna' _

I rolled the paper and tied it with a blue ribbon which has snow flake patterns on it. Anna gave the rolled paper to a butler, ordering him to give it to the pigeon so it'll send the letter. Anna and I watch as the pigeon flew to the right way. I wish it landed on Hans's room or it might fall to the wrong hand.

About a half an hour later, the pigeon returned with a letter which tied with a purple ribbon.

'_Rude or not rude, this is what it exactly say; _

_ Misfortune to you, Hans is to be separated from you. _

_Horny bitch queen._

_This is...'_

Then, the sentence left just like that. there is a I crumpled the paper, freeze it and smash it into pieces. I watch as the shards spread on the red carpet.

I knew the moment he was about to continue, he's in trouble. Anna put her arms around me, trying to comfort me as I cry.

I hate this, I hate everything.

* * *

**Short, huh? We'll see then the next chapter, readers! This is just the beginning of the moment. **

**What? You don't like the part where I add different languages like Spanish and German, LEAVE! **

**Lol, naw. This is the part of the story, take a chill pill! **


	9. Chapter Nine

_"Elsa, why are you crying?"__  
_

_"I'm crying ... because... I'm different."  
_

_"And what do you mean by that?"_

_"I'm the only one who has power, the other don't. They'll leave me alone!"_

_"Elsa, I'm here for you, I'm your sister..."_

"I'm there for you." Said Anna as she sat beside my bed. She tried to consoling me by stroking y back.

"Get away, Anna." I said, my face lay flat on my pillow.

"Elsa, no. Don't cry. There is something else we can solve this."

"And how do you mean by that?" It's a short silence and I positioned myself towards Anna.

"Let's find the culprit. Hans is about to answer, is it?" Anna said. She was right. Finding the culprit might change the king's mind. I stood up, rubbed my eyes, fixed my hair.

"You were right. Let's find the culprit." I said.

"Now, that's my sister." Anna said with a smile. "But, I want to eat my hidden chocolates."

I laughed.

I was searching something in my drawer until someone enters my room WITHOUT the door. It's Hans.

"Oh my goodness! Hans! How did you get here without getting noticed by your father?!" I shouted.

"SHHHHHH!" Hans hissed. "I was being chased by my brothers, the twins.".

"It's impossible you get chased that fa..." I was cut off.

"Oi! Where is Hans?!" Shouted a rude voice from downstairs.

"Hans hide! Hide somewhere!" I panicked.

"Under the bed? Are you thinking they are some bunch of idiots?"

I didn't know where to hide him. If he hide in my closet, it's noticeable. My closet is full!

"I have an idea." I said. "But, this is going to be a little... difficult."

The door bust open, with Derek and Damien. Guards are trying to pull them aside. I was in my nightclothes, in the bed. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I shouted.

"There is Hans, isn't it?" Damien asked.

"And we knew he's here!" Derek said.

They search inside my closet, window and lastly, under my bed. I screamed.

"DON'T JUST SIMPLY SEARCH UNDER SOMEONE'S BED!" I screamed.

They can't find anywhere, and Derek found the weird shape on the bed.

"Hey, why are your legs long when you are short? And... Why it's bulging?" Asked Derek.

Oh, shoot. In this position, they'll make rumors of me and Hans. They glance look to each other. Damien pulled the sheet, BAM!

Oh, god.

Oh, holy god.

I'm dead.

I'm so dead.

This is over.

This is all over.

* * *

**Short? Hahaha.. Sorry. I'm thinking too much 'cause starting next week, I'm going to be busy. Next year, I'm going to be soo busy of studies...**

**I want to have good grades, so... Sorry. (I was also distracted while making this chapter, I wanted to do something more bombastic.) **


	10. Chapter Ten

Derek and Damien surprised at my position, the guards and just - came Anna was also the same. My legs expand wide, letting Hans have a spot to disguise. His face paced to my plot, which I try not blush.

"Well, well , well. Seems like someone is having fun here." Said Derek.

"Our youngest brother, Hans, is busy here. Guess we should leave..." Said Damien.

Hans sprint from the bed, heading to the twins.

"This isn't what it looks like! Please don't tell father just take me!" Hans plead.

"Oh, not telling father, eh?! We will tell him for you!" Said Damien. They left, closing the door, Hans didn't turn around, and clenched his fist.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ELSA!" He shouted all the sudden and looked at me

"WHEN MY FATHER KNOWS THIS, GETTING THE WRONG INFORMATION, IT'S A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY!"

"HEY, IT'S A DISGRACE TO MINE, TOO?! REMEMBER, WE ARE BOTH INCLUDED?!" I shouted back.

"YEAH, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE PARENTS, AND ONLY HAVE A SISTER. I HAVE BEYOND MORE THAN THAT!"

I looked at him in disbelief. I tried to held my tears. Before I would stop myself, I slapped him.

"LOOK, I'M ALL ALONE IN THE CASTLE, WITHOUT NO ONE MORE THAN MY SISTER TO ENTERTAIN ME." I shouted. "Not until I met you, the one who makes me having lots of sweet dreams! Did you saw I don't have any chance unless I hid you in my bed?!"I said, lowering my voice. He look at me, surprised.

"If you haven't let me hid somewhere that isn't STUPID, I must have been getting caught by them and get lots of beatings. But, thanks to you, your not so smart highness, people think I'm having an affair with you!" He shot back.

I cried, I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. He's so.. scary.  
"Because... I didn't want you to get beaten." I spluttered.

I looked at him slowly. He became shocked, then angry.

He sighed, and started to leave."FINE. I'll get 'used' to this new rumor called 'AFFAIR'. We are not friends anymore, Elsa. We'll live like this, forever. Being the most condemned queen and prince.". "Anyways, continue your life being 'locked' in the castle.".

He left without a trace. I became quiet, I didn't move or even speak.

What have I done? I'm such an idiot. I'm a monster. I'm a queen who can't think better than an ordinary prince.  
I'm alone now, with no friends at all. No one to entertain me, no one by my side to cheer me up.  
Just a quiet life with your sister, who always try to make you happy around.

Maybe, I'm a fool and a _monster._

Anna came by my side, hugging me, trying to comfort me. I'm just like a depressed girl, getting comforted by her mother.

"Is this... All my fault. Am I... A bad queen?" I whispered, crying on Anna's chest.

"This isn't your fault, this is one of Hans's brothers!" Anna said, matter-of-fact

"Am I..."

"NO! You aren't a bad queen. GET IT? I knew you because you are my sister. An eldest sister can act like this, all regretful and depressed! They are brave and kind!"

I didn't reply a thing. Instead, I slowly I try to stop crying. But, my emotions are too strong. I can hear a sad sigh from Anna.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" _Anna begin to sing.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Elsa,don't you cry, _

_People say have faith,_

_And I knew there is some inside you,_

_Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" _

"Yes, I do." I whispered. Anna smiled.

I stand up, make my whole room into a snow land. I made a snowman, which has carrot nose and black sesame seed eyes.

"Aww... Let's call it Olaf!" Anna said, hugging the snowman. "I wish it were alive."

"You want it alive?" I asked. Anna nodded.

Then, with a blink of eye, the snowman came alive.

"Hello! I'm Olaf!" Olaf said, waving his stick arm.

"I'm Anna, and this is my sister, Queen Elsa." Said Anna.

"Hi Anna! Hi Elsa!" Olaf greeted. "I like warm hugs, do you like them?" Anna hugged Olaf.

"I like warm hugs, too!" Anna said. "C'mon, Elsa! Wanna hug?"

I approach Olaf slowly, and he open his arm wide.

"Warm hugs?" He said.

I hugged Olaf. "Warm hugs." I whispered.

"I like summer, too! But, I get melt under the sun." Olaf said sadly.

"Oh... Olaf, you see, I can't make you go out there, under the sun." I said, disappointed.

"Why? Is it.."

"It's because I can reveal my powers in front of everyone unless people in this castle."

Olaf looked at me happily. "Oh! I like your powers! They are awesome!"

"Of course her powers are awesome!" Anna said. I blushed and smiled.

* * *

It's been a month and Olaf got a new room especially for him. Also, it's been a month living with the rumors. The King of Southern Isles, Hans's father, didn't tell me anything. I guess he didn't have to tell me to be apart, though. I never went to the village, because when I do, people whispering about me, mocked me and so on. Like, I was a criminal. I'm in the library room, reading my new books. Then, someone entered and said there is a letter for me from Southern Isles. I quickly rose from my seat, grabbed the letter and tear the envelope. I sat back, read the letter.

'_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_ I suppose you are upset because Hans, your best friend, isn't by your side. Furthermore, people are talking about you and him with the affair thing, when you weren't doing anything with your best friend. _

_ What I'm going to talk about is, Hans is with me. I'm going to chop his head off. Unless, if you come to the forest where you always hangout with him. Meet me by sunset, today. If not, I will chop his head off like a chicken. Go by your own, don't bring any weapons. Do whatever I said so, or Hans life will end.' _

Who is this mean to send a blackmail to me? Without a name, just simply sending it to the queen. Wait. The only one who is mean, devilish in Hans's family is... Drew. Oh, not him!  
He is the one who's been spying on us.  
He is the one who's been telling rumors on us.

But, the only question is.. What is he going to do with me? Feed me cockroaches? Dip them into my clothes? Or maybe...

"_He'll might put his hands into you..."_

I slammed the letter on the table, making a loud noise. Anna, who's been reading a book with Olaf, looked at me with a surprised look and then at the letter.

"What does it says? Is it from the king? Is it bad?" She asked, scurrying to me. She went behind my shoulders to read it. Olaf ignored, he was too fascinated with the book he's reading.

"It's..Nothing." I said, hiding the letter.

"Okay then... From who?"

"I can't... Never mind. It's for me, and it's urgent."

"What kind of urgent?"

"Can't tell you. " I said, leaving the library room to my room. I locked the door, sat on my bed, reading the letter on and on.

Should I go? Or should I ignore? Is this fake or for real? What is he going to do to me? Is he going to kill Hans in front of my eyes?

Maybe, I should go into the woods. If it's fake, I'll go back to the castle.

Yes, no. Yes, no. Yes, no. Yes. Yes, I should go.

I need some rest, my head is aching too much.

* * *

I screamed and woke up. I had the worst nightmare. I've never had nightmare this terrible. I looked at the clock, it's six o'clock already. Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late! I took a bath, wear the same dress and braid my hair. I'm not going to style myself pretty, because this isn't an occasion!

When I walked into the village, people started to whisper and look at me. I sneak into the bushes and walk into the forest. Sweet memories came back to me which make me smile.  
Oh, Hans. How can I admit I love you. Then, there is the log where I use to sit with Hans and talk. When I go further, there is something tied to a tree, muffling something to me. It's Hans!

"Well, well , well. She came here!" Said a voice from my back.

I spin around and saw a black curled hair guy with a red and black colored clothes.

"Drew." I spat. I feel like punching him in the face.

"Isn't she look gorgeous than she used to be?". He said, playing with my hair.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment, DREW." I said, slapping his hands aside. "But, I'm too perfect for a hog.".

He frowned, and punched me in the face. I fell down, unconscious. All I hear is Hans loud muffle and Drew's evil grin.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I woke up, feeling my back hard. Hard as wood. When my visions are fine, I realize I was tied into a tree. But, my mouth isn't being tied with cloth. Drew came in front of me with his scary slutty face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I shouted.

"You."He said.

"THAT ISN'T AN ANSWER!"

"It is."

"UGH! You disgusting pervert!" I spat.

"Behave, Elsa."

"NEVER!"

"Well, I'll have to close your mouth."

He tied the cloth closing my mouth, making me muffle at him. I was swearing at him, but he can't hear.

"Ohhh... Elsaa..."Drew said, twirling my hair.

I shook my head. Then, his finger went to my neck, making it's way to my chest. I shook myself, but failed. I was tied, only my head can shook. His finger twirls around my chest.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, and I can feel his purr. Then, his face came closer to me.

He undo the cloth, and I was going to bite the finger that twirls on my lips. Then, he kissed me.

HE KISSED ME! I can hear Hans muffle even louder. I bite his tongue when he enters.

"Tssch!" He hissed as he feels his tongue being bitten.

"Good. But, a little snappy." He said, still enjoyed. Ugh. Then, he tied the cloth back.

I kicked Drew as his hand rubbing my thighs. I cried. This is so mean. He's 'torturing' me.

"Oh, don't cry." He said, rubbing my cheeks.

I cried even louder.

"I SAID DON'T!" Drew said and slapped my face. "Good."

He do all sorts of thing to me including trying to undress me. I feel like I want to freeze him.

He opened my gloves, rubbing my hands. I can't stand this anymore. I froze his hand.

"OWWW!" He said. "Wait, why is my hand is freezing?"

I looked in his eyes, angrily.

"Oh, she has ice power. A monster."

I became mad. I freeze the rope, and it breaks.

Drew laughed. "Want a fight? Let's sword fight for real." He said and took out his sword.

I can't sword fight. "With Hans." I said.

"What? With that wimp? Hahaha! I can beat him with a blow!" Drew boasted. I untie Hans, and he took out his sword.

I kissed his cheek. He blushed. "Do your best." I whispered in his ear.

They fight with their swords swinging and clashing. Then, Hans misfired and Drew hit him in the stomach. Hans fell on the ground, moaning in pain. I ran to him and bent down.

"Hans, Hans! Please, don't die!" I begged. I slapped at him, but too late. He's gone. I cried.

No.. No... This can't be it..

Drew chuckled. "Finally, that annoying bug had gone."

"Let's finish this." I said.

I ran to Drew, used my power to pin him down and I made a huge icicle in my hand. That was fast for an ordinary person. If he had fire power, he would melt down my ice.

"Should I kill you, or let you rot in a dungeon?" I asked him, grinning. He can't speak talk since I closed his mouth with my hand.

"Maybe, I'll finish you." I said. He shook his head, getting terrified as hell.

I hit his right arm with my icicle, then I hit his left thigh. I finally let him go.

He can't do anything except whimpering and moaning.

I ran to Hans, who is lying dead on the ground.

"Hans, please wake up!" I said, crying. Finally, I accept that he is gone forever.

"Drew.. He's suffering. He's finished." I whispered. I imagined as he chuckle, hugging me with delight and make silly jokes. I cried in his chest.

I kissed him for the last time. But, it wasn't in at his cheek. At his lips. I feel the icy cold lips and dead warmth. Suddenly, his arm moved to my neck, and his warmth has returned. He kissed me back. I pushed him, looked at him and my hands went to his stomach, searching for the wound. It's gone!

"Its.. It's.. Gone." I stammered.

"Love. The power of love." He said and smiled.

"Oh you!" I said and giggled. I kissed back until I'm all out of air. He pushed me back. I want more. More!

"Lets end this rumor." Hans said. He stood up, making his way to his brother. Hans looked at Drew, who is surprisingly still alive.

"We'll let you live, unless you admit you did all of this mess." He said. "Or, we'll let you rot here and tell to everybody that you are the one who sleep with the maids."

"WHAT?! HE MAKE OUT WITH HIS MAIDS?!" I shouted and looked at Hans in disbelief.

"Oh my god, Drew. You are so disgusting!" I said.

"Yep. Since our maids are kinda good looking." Hans said.

"Let... me... live..." Drew whispered and whimpered.

"Great! Let's go now." Hans said and carried his older brother. "Boy, you sure are heavy."

* * *

**TOLD YOU THIS IS TEEN RATED, CHILDREN! **

**Huehuehue..! Disgusted at the part where Drew make out with those smexy maids?  
Me either ._. **


	12. Chapter Twelve

Everything ends well. Anna married to a man named Kristoff, who had a moose named Sven. Sven and Olaf became good friends, and guess what happened to the duke and Drew? Duke had been punished to be in prison for a year, while Drew is punished for death. Hans and I became more then friends, we were engaged.  
He proposed to me a day after we tell the truth, at the place where the flower blooms. Ah. The place where he showed me, between Arendelle and Southern Isles.  
I found out that Hans likes to bake and cook. He always makes chocolates for me when I want some. But, he can't make them always. The chefs will go mad!

I woke up, and see Hans beside me. He looks so adorable in his sleep. I took a bath and wore my snow dress. "Hans.. Wake up.."I said.

"Mmmmhmm..!" He grumbled. I had an idea.

I bent down and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant, Hans."

He rise up, panicked. "WHAT? WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT? AM I DRUNK?" He shouted.

I laughed. "You were sleeping, you silly! I was just kidding!" I said.

Hans frowned. "I'm not friends with you." He said and mimicked a child's voice.

"Okay, then. I'm going to marry your eldest brother. Who is it? Ah... Klaus." I said.

"Don't or I'll be so jealous!" He said.

"That's your warning if you wake up late." I said and giggled. "Anyways, I love you."  
I gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

As I said, everything ends well. Like in most fairy tale,

_'...And they lived happily ever after." _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Dedicated to a mystery guest who wanted an epilogue.**

**The epilogue is deleted when JustOneMorePerson wants a second epilogue. **

**o_o So... I guess a last chapter will do.**

* * *

I sat in my room, for hours, since I can't go out from my room after breakfast until I was allowed so. Anna, Kristoff and Hans said they have something urgent with Hans's brothers downstairs. I wonder what kind of urgent it is. Drew rise from the dead? Too much fairy tale. Drew's girlfriends decided to pay back? Nobody won't do a payback for a royal slut like him.

I'm looking at the window, watching a lady cradling a baby. The baby looks adorable and the lady looks young and beautiful. This makes me think of the most common thing for a wife..

Having a baby.

Should I have a baby? I mean, I'm not ready at this kind of stage... Especially the stuff with Hans. I can feel steaming blood rising to my face. Oh dear! I'm thinking things!

"Elsa, are you sleeping? Can you hear me? ELSA?!" Shouted a voice outside the room.

"Come in!" I shouted back. Then, Anna came in.

"Gosh! What were you doing? Sleeping?" Anna said, went beside me.

"I was busy watching that lady cradling a cute baby." I said, pointing to the lady.

"That's cute... Oh, I almost forgot! Turn around, Elsa." Anna is spinning me around.

"What were you doing..." I was suddenly blindfolded. "This is silly, Anna!"

"Follow me to the hall." Anna hold my hand, helping me go outside and going downstairs. I nearly trip some stairs.

I can see again, then I saw people gathered in front of me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELSA!" Shouted everyone. There were some royal people and all Hans's brothers.

I did something that is stupid and I've never done in my life before, squealing. I squealed like a chipmunk and saying 'Thank you!' many times. I've never had a birthday celebration after my parent's death. I almost, nearly forgot that it's my twenty-first birthday.

After I cut my cake, Anna pulled me next to her and Kristoff.

"Elsa... I have something to tell you." Anna said, blushing lightly.

"What is it? You and Kristoff had a fight?" I joked. Anna shook her head.

"I'm.. I'm pregnant, Elsa." She whispered to my ear.

"OH MY GOODNESS, REALLY?!" I screamed, nearly broke other people's eardrums.

Anna nodded. I'm an aunt, now!

* * *

I'm ALMOST drunk now. I've never had a drink in my life! Suddenly, someone bumped me and I nearly fell into a chocolate fountain when Hans pulled me.

"T...Thanks, Hans." I said. I'm trying to hide my alcohol breath.

"That's enough drink, Elsa. You are going to swim in the chocolate fountain if you were drunk." Hans joked.

Then, he carried me bridal style. People seemed to ignore. I'm pleased with that and also pleased that he carried me. I don't have to walk with my 'stiff' legs. On our way to the stairs, some people nudged Hans elbow and some winked. I don't understand this but I think something fishy is going to happen.

We passed Hans's twin brothers, Damien and Derek.

"Have a good night, Hans." Damien said.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Hans. Girls don't bite." Derek said.

"They do, Derek."

"But, this time they wont."

"Yes they wont." They both winked at Hans.

WAIT! Is Hans really going to... Oh my gosh. He laid me on my bed, then bent down to my right ear.

"Your birthday present." Hans whispered.

I can't help but giggle when I'm actually nervous.

This is really nervous.

* * *

This is the happiest thing that I've never expected to happen before. Anna and I are both pregnant! Yay!

A piercing scream came from nowhere nearly break my eardrum. I came outside and before I would said a thing, Kristoff is panicking like crazy and Anna is moaning in pain on her bed. Then, Hans came.

"What's happening?" I quickly asked to him.

"The baby is coming." Hans answered simply.

With lots of screaming and moaning from Anna's room, I can already hear a baby cry. Kristoff is wiping his happy tears with Hans congratulate him. I went to Anna who is cradling a baby.

"Is it a girl or a boy? What's the baby's name? Oh my it's so cute you are so lucky!" I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Elsa. Nobody can answer three questions at the same time!" Kristoff answered behind me.

"It's a boy, his name is Kevin." Anna said. "You are lucky, too."

It's Kristoff's turn to cradle the baby. Then, a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Next time, it will be our turn." Hans whispered in my ear.

"Nope. The baby is struggling to get out now." I joked. Hans chuckled.

Yep. It will be our turn soon.

* * *

The two years old orange haired girl with those shimmering diamond blue eyes trying to chase a boy with her little legs. The boy had blonde hair, but dark blue eyes if you look at him closely.

"Na, na, nah!" Said the girl, shaking her fists.

She wanted the boy to come to her, but the little boy just won't turn around.

"Naahh!" Said the boy. Heather begin to shake and put her hand on the wall, trying to gain her stability.

She isn't scared falling down, but after two falls, she will cry.

"Heather, over here!" Hans called the girl, bent down a few feet in front of her.

The little girl walked slowly, trying to run away from him, then fell down on Hans hands.

"You are tired, Heather. Don't think of chasing Kevin the next time!" Hans cradle Heather, who is struggling to free but only shook her fists. I took Heather from him, showing Kevin is heading to Anna.

"See that, Heather. He is tired, too." I said, pointing to Kevin. Heather looked at Kevin, frowned.

"NAH!" Heather shouted, shaking her right fist. Olaf, who is below me all the sudden, look at her with a curious look.

"She wants to fight with Kevin?" Olaf said.

"Olaf, a little girl wont win a fight with a big boy." Kristoff said. Anna and I look at him, frowning.

"Except.. If the boy is outnumbered." Kristoff quickly add.

Anna and Kristoff went upstairs, leaving me and Hans.

Hans handed me a bottle of milk, and I put the tip in Heather's mouth.

"Elsa." Hans called me.

"Yes?" I answered, my eyes still linked to Heather.

"Should we get another child?" Hans asked.

"Yea, go get one." I answered simply, without thinking anything. "Wait, what?!"

Hans laughed. "As I thought, you never focus.".

I blushed and frowned at him. "Don't let me freeze your tongue.".

"Freeze them, and you won't be able to kiss me." He said, showing one of his flirty faces.

"Oh, fine. I don't need your tongue. I need to put Heather in her cot." I answered.

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, ice queen."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" cried Heather, running towards me. I'm cradling her little sister on the bed, Hansel. "Yes?"I answered.

"Mommy! Kevin just pulled my hair and he didn't say sorry!" Heather said.

"What did you do until he pulled your hair?" I asked. Heather and Kevin are cousin rivals since little, but they still play together.

"I... I called his reindeer doll a dolly!" Heather's eyes linked to the ground.

"That's a plush, Heather."

"I know! But.. But he said horses are boring and bad! Isn't it mean?"

I stood silent for a while. "Reindeer and horses are just same. Both amazing."

"But.. But horses can... Never mind." She turned around and ran outside. "DADDY! DADDY!"

I sighed. Little children fights are just nonsense. When Heather turned four, she found interest in horses all the sudden just like her father. She always ride on Sitron until Hans would go back to my room, complaining about her taking Sitron.

Then, Hans appeared in the room.

"Pets fights again." Hans said with a chuckle.

"Yep. I wonder what Kristoff would react." I said, and put Hansel in her cot.

Hans sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"I just love our family." Hans said.

"Me too." I kissed on his forehead.

"Did you know that my twin brothers finally got a fiance?"

"Nope. I'm just too busy with the girls." Those twin finally found a fiance? That's just great!

Hans tickled my hips and his lips went to my ear. He playfully licked it. I giggled.

"How 'bout me, Elsa?" He whispered.

" Let's just say.. The whole family?" I whispered back.

"Much better." Hans said and he kissed me.

Then, I pushed him aside.

"Whew, Hans. You smell like chocolate, you _tasted _like chocolate!" I said, licking my lips. Honestly, his mouth tasted like chocolate and I like it.

"I made chocolates and hid it deep in the refrigerator. You know, the chefs gonna go.." Hans let it trail off and made a mad face.

"Kukoo! Kukoo!" He said. I giggled.

"Anyways, Elsa. Wanna visit the Southern Isles tomorrow? Heather will miss her cousins."

"Yea, sure."

"Elsa, do you remember about the.."

"_Drew will put your hands inside your.."_

"OH MY GOSH! Hans that's disgusting!" I said, pushing Hans and he laughed.

"Don't worry. He's dead. I mean, you killed him!"

"Mmhmm." I answered. Still mad.

"Aww c'mon, Elsa. Don't be a mad queen." He plead and poked my belly.

"Tomorrow, I will kiss Fred and I will marry him."

"Yeah, like you WILLING too." Hans said.

"Yep. Like I'm willing too." I smiled and pushed Hans on the bed, giving him a kiss.


End file.
